Let's Find One Piece!
by EtudeinE
Summary: Yui  &  her  bandmates  are  joining  the  strawhats!  What  will  happen? Will  Sanji  blows  up  because  the  K-ON!  Band  ordered  too  much  cakes? FIND  IT  NOW  &  HERE! remember to R
1. Chapter 1: That  Promise

Let's Find One piece!

_Etude: …And here I am making a K-ON! crossover One piece._

_Mika2000: You sound bored. Are you tired or sometin'. _

_Etude: Nope just running out of ideas and I WANT ICE CREAM!_

_Yui: *slumps to ground* Me too, UI! I WANT ICE CREAM !_

_Etude: Wait a sec Yui, there's no Ui here. Even, there's no Mio-chan, Mugi-chan, Sawa-chan or everyone else.(so sorry for the one who expected them but I will make they're apperence(but only once))_

_Yui: Whaaat! *anime tears* that means there's no cakes!_

_Ritsu: OI! Did you forgot me? I'm still here!_

_Yui: Ri-chan your still here! Etude-chan *shakes Etude* why's Ri-chan here?_

_Etude: Oh I forgot she's still in this story! And the one who is going to place the Bass and Keyboard is an OC._

_Yui , Ritsu & Etude: BANZAI! *eats cake*_

_Mika2000: Okay… that's just plain weird. Oh well, Etude-Chan doesn't own One piece neither K-ON! Note that this story is before Jaya-arc! *closing the curtain*_

* * *

-Chapter 1: That Promise-

On a ship called Going Merry, Luffy (the captain) is sleeping. In his dream, a girl that has messy short brown hair is in front of him. "Remember that promise Luffy-kun, don't cross it !"she said smiling Luffy like."Waaaaagh!" Luffy screamed falling to his head first. "Ittaaa! What the heck is that dream, I thought I was dreaming meat!" He said sulking. As he know the straw hats are approaching an island.

At the same time, we are looking at a small ship with three girls. "Hei, Ichi-chan , Ri-chan , are we close to an island yet?" the girl with short messy brown hair said. The girl with a short straight brown hair just put a hand to her face and sighed while the short straight brown hair but with a bandana said while turning the messy hairs face to the sea " Dear Yui, look."

And as Yui saw, it was an island."Woooooww! Ri-chan since when did you became a fortune teller?" she said in awe. The words that Yui said hit Yui in the head & Ichi sweatdroping, "Yui, no.. Ritsu isn't a fortune teller. But oh well let's just made Ritsu get to business" Sighed Ichi patting Yui lightly on her head with the fan on her back. Both of them just replied with a nod.

At the island known as Yoro-yoro, Luffy(as usual) bounces of ship looking for food. While Nami, Robin & Chopper is shopping. Zoro just got lost (as usual). Lastly, Sanji went to look for Ingredients, leaving Ussop alone in the ship.

Yui and her friends went to some common bar (yes they have cakes), after all they're not gonna do the business with empty stomachs. "Okay... so what do you want ?" Ichi asked Yui & Ritsu "I want black forest cake & 2 piles of BBQ" Yui said and the last order made the people near Yui sweatdrop. "I'll have fried rice." Ritsu said bored. "And I'll have choco banana cake, how much is it?" Ichi asked." 50 berries" the bar owner said plainly 'Woooooow so cheap' Y,I,R (Yui, Ichi, Ritsu) thought together.

Just as the food was served, they're going to eat the first bite until…. Luffy came crashing from the window yelling "I WANT MEAT!". Just as he was about to sit, He noticed Yui, "YUI !" He yelled. Yui then noticed Luffy too "LUFFY!" she yelled confused too.

* * *

_Next time: Yui knows Luffy, Luffy __knows Yui, how did they know each other? And what is this promise Yui is talking about?_

_Etude: Well… I'm so sorry if it's such a long chapter!_

_Mika2000: True, true, it only has 6 paragraphs… WAIT A SEC 6 PARAGRAPHS!_

_Etude: Yep long right? (sweatdrops)_

_Mika2000: No, (grabs Etude shoulders) it's too short._

_Etude: NAANNIIII! But so what, please R&R or else I'll call the police (just kidding with the police)._

* * *

_**Song of the Day:**_ _Don't Say "Lazy"  
__Artist:__ Toyosaki Aki, Hikasa Yoko, Satou Satomi, Kotobuki Minako  
__Album:__ Don't Say "Lazy"_

Please don't' say "You are lazy"  
datte honto ha crazy  
hakuchou tachi ha sou  
mienai toko de BATAashi surundesu  
honnou ni juujun chuujitsu honrou mo juujuu shouchi  
zento youyoudashi…  
dakara tama ni kyuukei shichaundesu

Please don't' say "You are lazy"  
because I'm actually crazy!  
The swans, that's right  
what you can't see is that they thrash about when swimming!  
I'm obedient and loyal to my instincts, I'll even accept being made fun of!  
A bright future is offered to me…  
that's why I take a break once in a while.

kono me de shikkari misadamete  
yukisaki chizujou MA-KU shite  
chikamichi areba sore ga oudou  
hashoreru tsubasa mo areba joutou

With these eyes I'll confirm  
my destination and Mark it on my map!  
If there's a shortcut, that would be easier,  
if there's are wings to make it even shorter, it would be great!

YABA tsume wareta GURU- de hoshuu shita  
sore dakede nanka tasseikan  
daijina no ha jibun kawaigaru koto  
jibun wo aisanakya hito mo aisenai

Damn! I broke a nail, so I fixed it with glue.  
With that I somehow I got a feeling of achievement.  
The important thing is to love oneself,  
if you don't love yourself, you won't love other people.

Please don't say "You are lazy"  
datte honto ha crazy  
nou aru taka ha sou  
mienai toko ni PIKKU kakusundesu  
souzou ni isshoukenmei genjitsu ha zettai zetsumei  
hatten tochuu dashi…  
dakara fui ni PICCHI hazurerundesu

Please don't say "You are lazy"  
because I'm actually crazy!  
Skilled hawks, that's right,  
they hide their talons!  
I try hard to imagine it, but reality drives me up into a corner…  
I'm midway to development…  
that's why I suddenly go out of pitch.

sono me ni utsuranai dake datte  
yaruki ha ME-TA- furikitte  
itsudemo zenryoku de yumemite  
sono bun zenryoku de nemutte

It won't be projected in my eyes because  
my Motivation breaks the Meter…  
I always dream with all my power,  
but in return, I sleep with all my power.

YARI choi yaseta choushidzuite kuutta  
sore dakede nande? haibokukan  
sukasazu ni mokuhyou kahou shuusei shite  
juunan ni rinkiouhen shichi henge ga kachi

I lost a bit of weight…in my excitement, I ate…  
Why did that happen? I feel defeated…  
Without any delay, I lower my own objectives.  
I'm flexible enough to adapt…my Kabuki dance will win!

Please don't say "You are lazy"  
datte honto ha crazy  
kujaku tachi ha sou  
kokozo to iu toki bi wo miserundesu  
gouzouroppu manshin maishin ganbou ha soushin reijin  
yuuwaku tahatsu dashi…  
dakara yake ni ishi kudakechaundesu

Please don't say "You are lazy"  
because I'm actually crazy!  
The peacocks, that's right,  
they say "This is it!" when they are enchanted by beauty!  
I struggle and push for my whole body to lose weight…to be a beauty,  
though, there are lots of temptations…  
that's why I desperately break my will.

YABA masaka Red Point! iya GIRI KURIA!  
sore dakede nante zennoukan  
daijina no ha jibun mitometeku koto  
jibun wo yurusanakya hito mo yurusenai

Damn! Don't tell me…a Red Point! No, barely cleared it!  
With that I feel omnipotent!  
The important thing is to accept oneself,  
if you don't forgive yourself, you won't be able to forgive other people!

Please dont' say "You are lazy"  
datte honto ha crazy  
hakuchou tachi ha sou  
mienai toko de BATAashi surundesu  
honnou ni juujun chuujitsu honrou mo juujuu shouchi  
zento youyoudashi…  
dakara tama ni kyuukei shichaundesu

Please don't' say "You are lazy"  
because I'm actually crazy!  
The swans, that's right  
what you can't see is that they thrash about when swimming!  
I'm obedient and loyal to my instincts, I'll even accept being made fun of!  
A bright future is offered to me…  
that's why I take a break once in a while.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble at the Bar

**Let's Find One piece!**

_DISCLAIMER:*Fetal Position* I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE! (and if I did I'll add one more girl on the crew) _

_Edit: I'm editing this since I don't feel uneasy with this and the next chapter. And I lied about Mugi not appearing at here, she's actually here too (Cries a river of tears). _

* * *

-Chapter 2: Trouble at the Bar-

The tension in the air rises, "Wha… wha are you doing here Luffy?" Yui asked confused. "NOOOOOOOOO! What have you done! You destroyed our lunch!" Ritsu screams with horror as she saw Luffy is standing at their table, that made Ichi hitted her in the head. "WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?" Ichi pointed her finger at the straw-hat boy.

" Ne? it's ok guys, I know him!" Yui assured her friends. " What are you doing here anyways Luffy?" Yui turned her attention to Luffy who's already ordering meat.

" We're just docking here for a while and eat, the other guys should've come here for a while too." Luffy answered starting to eat, with now Yui and Ritsu crying a stream of tears on how Luffy eat, 'I envy him' they thought on the same time.

" Oh yeah, where's Mugi?" Ichi asked, searching around the bar. Well, let's say that Ritsu and Yui ordered again and is busy stuffing their food, "Well, I'll go searching myself ok?" Ichi stood up and left which is answered by an ok by both girls.

* * *

Ichi sighed as she walked to the streets of Yoro-yoro island. She's kind of surprised that Yui knows the straw-hat boy and Ritsu is ok with it! She needs answers as soon as they're finished eating. That's where she saw a wanted poster of this boy near a garbage can, she ripped it off as she read it aloud " Dead or alive, Monkey D. Luffy, 100.000,000 Beli" Her eyes widen a bit seeing this, " So, Yui's friend has a bounty too eh? Well it's kind of typical for us to not pay attention because we have bounties too."

She walked off as she saw Mugi at a clothes store chattering with two girls, the first one has a red hair and the second one looks a little older than the red hair and has a black hair.

" Mugi! So that's where you've gone missing to, we, well not we thought you might be in an alley way like last time!" Ichi run towards the blonde haired girl with the sapphire eyes.

" Oh, Ichi-chan! I'm sorry to make you worried. I was entertained by a shop with many cute cups, and I thought we should buy new clothes too…" Mugi explained on why she was gone, " And meet my new friends! Nami," She pointed to the red haired, "And Robin!" She pointed to the black haired one.

" We're just shopping when we saw her searching in a pile of clothes so we thought we can help her. It's nothing much." Nami said with some kind of relaxing tone as she is an old friend of them.

" Oh, thank you then. Because if she just walked of alone in an alley way, she'll be an easy target." Ichi sighed, relieved " I remember Yui, Ritsu and I fighting them off." With that, Nami and Robin's face is like 'oh, she's weak.', "But, **IF** she gets serious, it'll mean trouble.".

" Excuse me, Ms. Ichi, who is 'Yui' and 'Ritsu' ? Are they you're friends?" Robin asked about the two.

" Oh, them? They're my friends and bandmate." Ichi leaned into Mugi's shoulder. (Let's say it's her habit) Making Nami and Robin even more confused "Bandmates?"

" Yes, we formed a band actually. Me as the keyboardist, Ichi as the bassist and second vocal, Ri-chan as the drumist and leader, and Yui as the guitarist and the lead singer." Mugi explained to the two of them. " And our band name is Hokago Tea Time."

" Speaking of them, oh yeah! C'mon Mugi. Yui, Ritsu and some straw-hat boy are at the bar, bye then!" She waved to name and Robin as she dragged Mugi.

" Wait, did you say straw-hat?" Nami halted them. "Yeah." Ichi stopped then dragged Mugi again.

" Can we come with you, the strawhat kid is our captain." Nami said following with Robin behind them.

" You're a pirate?" Mugi asked.

" Yup." Nami answered walking beside Ichi now.

* * *

They finally arrived at the bar when they got some surprise...

" WHAT THE HECK?" Ichi dropped Mugi (yes, she's still dragging her.) as she saw what is happening right now. Ritsu, Yui and Luffy, right now, still eating, while being surrounded by an enormous crowd of marines holding guns.

" WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Nami madly shouted at her captain.

" Oh, we just met Yui's arch-nemesis." Luffy said still eating his 90th plate.

" Well, well, looks like the Hokago Tea Time band has gathered, and lucky me… looks like Strawhat Luffy is here too…" Yui's arch-nemesis smiled slyly

" Hello Sergeant Furiiku (Meaning: Freak)" Mugi said while standing up.

" IT'S NOT FURIIKU! IT'S FRIKU!" Sergeant Friku exploded by Mugi's insult (it's actually not insulting, even his senior's call him that.), and then smiled slyly again, " And besides, it's not Sergeant anymore… It's MAJOR!"

" Pfft, like we care about that!" Ritsu stood up insulting him.

" OH YEAH? THEN WHY'S YOUR BANDMATES BOUNTY ARE ALL 20.000,000 BELI?" Major Friku insulted back, Ritsu just smirked.

" 'Cause you're dead as wimp." Ritsu then pointed something below her and ran with Yui and Luffy carrying his food.

As what the marines saw, it was a bomb.

And so as a bomb's job, it exploded. And what was weird was there are no dead citizens, seeing as they are evacuated by the marines before Major Friku went in the bar. As for then, the marines begun chasing them.

* * *

And so the 7 of them ran to the Going Merry, then Ichi halted.

" Yui, Ritsu, Mugi. Come here for a minute." Ichi called for them.

" What's the matter? Can't you see that we're chased by marines!" Ritsu asked.

" Well… here's the problem…" And then the four of them rounded up and began to discuss about something.

" Hey! Are you guys coming?" A guy with a green hair that's pulling up the anchor shouted.

Then, Yui stood in front and with the girls behind her smiling. And she inhaled with everything she got.

" OIII! LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Yui shouted to get Luffy's attention, which she did.

" Huh?"

" DO YOU STILL REMEMBER THE PROMISE WE MADE?" Yui asked hoping he'll hear.

Now, Luffy's face brightened and he responds " YEEEAAAHHH!"

" So, WILL YOU ACCEPT US TO JOIN YOUR CREW!"

" YEEEEEEAAAHH!" Luffy accept Yui's offer.

And then the four girls start running, when they realize that they can't jump on the ship.

" Hold on!" Luffy shouted as he stretched his arm so the four of them can reach his arm. And when they reached his arm and flung them back to the ship, Major Friku just ariived at the dock.

" Curse you little hippie girls! I'll get you next time!" Major Friku who is now burned shouted.

* * *

_Next time: It's night and the band can't sleep because of excitement, eventually Mugi bought new clothes for them and a talk cannot be avoided too. Isn't it?_

_Edit: I'm remaking chapter 3._

_Etude: Heh, finally finished. (glomps on Azusa)_

_Yui: Why are you so tired? Oi… I wan't to glomp on Azu-nyan too…(Glomps on Azu-nyan too.)_

_Etude: Did you know? I did this for 2 weekends!_

_Ritsu: Yeah, must be hard for you. And…. Read and review my sweet readers! Or else I'll hit you with my drumsticks!_

_

* * *

_

_**Song of the Day:**__Grace Kelly__  
Artist: Mika  
Album: Life in Cartoon Motion_

_I wanna talk to you.  
(The last time we talked Mr. Smith  
you reduced me to tears.  
I promise you that won't happen again)_

Do I attract you?  
Do I repulse you with my queasy smile?  
Am I too dirty?  
Am I too flirty?  
Do I like what you like?  
I could be wholesome  
I could be loathsome  
guess I'm a little bit shy  
Why don't you like me?  
Why don't you like me without making me try?

I try to be like Grace Kelly  
mmm mmm  
But all her looks were too sad  
ahh ahh  
So I tried a little Freddie  
MMM MMM  
I've gone identity mad!

I could be brown  
I could be blue  
I could be violet sky  
I could be hurtful  
I could be purple  
I could be anything you like  
Gotta be green  
Gotta be mean  
Gotta be everything more

Why don't you like me?  
Why don't you like me?  
Why don't you walk out the door!

(getting angry doesn't solve anything)

How can I help it  
How can I help it  
How can I help what you think?  
Hello my baby  
Hello my baby  
Putting my life on the brink

Why don't you like me  
Why don't you like me  
Why don't you like yourself?

Should I bend over?  
Should I look older  
just to be put on your shelf?

I try to be like Grace Kelly  
mmm mmm  
But all her looks were too sad  
ahh ahh  
So I tried a little Freddie  
MMM MMM  
I've gone identity mad!

I could be brown  
I could be blue  
I could be violet sky  
I could be hurtful  
I could be purple  
I could be anything you like  
Gotta be green  
Gotta be mean  
Gotta be everything more

_Why dont you like me?  
Why don't you like me?  
walk out the door!_

Say what you want to satisfy yourself  
hey!  
But you only want what everybody else says you should want,  
you want

I could be brown  
I could be blue  
I could be violet sky  
I could be hurtful  
I could be purple  
I could be anything you like

Gotta be green  
Gotta be mean  
Gotta be everything more

_Why don't you like me?  
Why don't you like me?  
walk out the door!_

I could be brown  
I could be blue  
I could be violet sky  
I could be hurtful  
I could be purple  
I could be anything you like  
Gotta be green  
Gotta be mean  
Gotta be everything more

Why don't you like me?  
Why don't you like me?  
walk out the door!  
ooooooooooh ooh oooooooh  
waaa wow

(Humphrey we're leaving)

KACHINGA!


	3. Chapter 3: The Girls Night Talk

**Let's Find One piece!**

_Ritsu: So you finally realized that this chapter sucks eh? Etude?_

_Etude: Yeah, IT'S SO HORRIBLE!_

_Yui: Don't worry Etude, you can do it this time!_

_Ritsu: Yeah right, oh yeah. In this chapter we'll have new clothes eh?_

_BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!_

_Etude: NO SPOILERS!_

_Yui: Etude-nyan, are you mad?_

_Etude: Yup, you wanna know why?. First, I still have chapter 4 and 5 to worry, second, I'm editing chapter 2, third, I'm remaking chapter 3, and fourth… RITSU IS ANNOYING THE HECK OUT OF ME!_

_Mugi: If you finish this one, you can drink peppermint tea…_

_Etude: (Starts writing)_

_Yui: Wow… Etude is sooooo hard-working!_

_Mugi: Etude doesn't own us and One Piece except Ichi and the plot twist._

_

* * *

_

-Chapter 3: the Girl's Night Talk-

After the usual party (Y'know, the one where the crew celebrate when they got a new crew) nightfall went on and now Yui's was lying on her bed, with Gitah her Guitar beside her. She glanced at Ritsu and Ichi; They were sleeping happily. Mugi can't go to sleep because she is on guard duty and a fairy. Yui doesn't know the details, because Ichi didn't know it either. Then, Yui saw Mugi in her human went in to the girls room and shook Ichi and Ritsu quietly, telling them to wake up. Mugi went to Yui too, but she woke up on her own, telling Mugi she can't sleep because of the excitement. So they went outside to the deck.

" So… Wuzzap?" Ichi tiredly asks as she yawns.

" Well, you still remember that I went shopping at the island, right?" Mugi asked them.

" They don't know." Ichi pointed to Yui and drowsy Ritsu, after explaining why she was gone at Yoro-Yoro island.

" And you see… I bought new tea cups," that made Ritsu, Ichi and Yui drool, " and new clothes, and I have the same one even though the colors are different."

" But we don't need one, we're fine with this!" Ritsu pouted.

" Really?" Ichi raised an eyebrow as a fly surrounded Ritsu's clothes.

" Fine… But you own me 10 beli!" Ritsu half shouted.

" Shhhhhh…." Yui made a quiet sign on Ritsu.

" So what does it looks like?" Yui asked excitedly.

Mugi then took her shopping bag and pulled out a red hoodie, white T-shirt, a pair of trousers and a pair of gray clogs. " This is for Yui," she gave the clothes to Yui.

She pulled out a white T-shirt, black capris and gray runners. " This is for Ritsu," and handed over the clothes to Ritsu.

For the third one, she pulled out a red sweater, blue T-shirt, a pair of black trousers, and gray ninja shoes, " This one is for Ichi," then handed the clothes to Ichi.

And the last one, white blouse, red skirt and combat boots. " The last one is for me."

" Hey, don't you notice that there's something same in our clothes?" Ritsu asked the three.

" Oh yeah, now that you talk about it…" Yui said.

" What about Mugi?" Ichi asked Mugi whose clothes is so robotic.

" The gray combat boots is the same color as Ritsu's gray runners." Mugi explained so they would understand.

" Why did you do this Mugi?" Ichi asked curiously.

" Isn't it obvious?" Ritsu said saying like she knows everything.

" Huh?"

" She did this so we're like one family!" Yui answered.

" Corrrrrrect! Like a proverb saying " All for one, one for all!" Mugi said clutching her hand.

" Hey! The party last time was awesome right?" Yui said bringing up another topic

" Yeah, we get to perform that pays the business we have to do at Yoro-yoro island." Ritsu said proudly.

" Yup, and Yui got a new doll. Right?" Ichi glanced to Yui, who turns into 'kawaii (meaning: cute) mode' as what Ichi calls.

" Choppy is sooooooooooooo cute!" Yui hugged the air thinking the air is Chopper.

" And Sanji's meal is delicious too. He's a real gentlemen." Mugi complimented Sanji's cooking and (oh my god) Sanji too.

" Uhuh, who knows Luffy-kun's crew is cool." Yui hugged the air even more tight.

" And Ussop looks like a boy back in the Syrup village, but the different is, he fell in love with my friend Kaya." Ritsu said in suspicion.

" I think he's the same. I heard him telling a story about a girl named Kaya and him saving her from a big sea monster." Yui told Ritsu with a determinate face.

" But why didn't he remember me then?" Ritsu said with worry written on her face.

" Ritsu?" Mugi, Yui and Ichi said together

" I think you're in love with Ussop." Ichi said quietly.

" HUH?" Ritsu felt like she is electrified.

" Yeah, Ri-chan said something before leaving that village right?" Yui then tried to mimic Ritsu's voice " Something like "_Well, looks like I'm leaving this village too, Baka_(meaning: idiot)" Ne?"

Another electric shock to Ritsu.

And Mugi, she just have those sparkly things in her eyes.

In the end, Ritsu became petrified.

" Hey, I think we did some enough teasing. I think Ritsu might not get near Ussop anymore." Ichi said, completing it with an O.K. from Mugi and Yui.

" Oi, Yui, there's something I need to ask." Mugi said, " What's this promise you made with Luffy-san?"

" Oh that, it's a promise when Shanks left us. When he gave Luffy his strawhat and he gave me two hairclips." Yui said pointing to her hairclip, " And the promise is that if I gather a band and meet him again somewhere , than I'll join the crew!" Yui said with a wide smile on her face.

" Shanks? Who's Shanks?" Ichi asked.

" Don't you know? He's a great pirate!" Yui said.

" Didn't you forgot that we live with our step-aunt and she never lets us read the news, play with the kids, and she always hits Ichi! But, because you and Ri-chan came and we got a bounty because our step-aunt is a marine." Mugi told Yui Ichi and her past.

" And that's where we met Major Furiiku!" Ritsu(that somehow recovered) went in to the conversation.

" Yup! And remember when we used to sneak in the marine ship… That's how we got an 80.000,000 beli bounty that's divided into four." Ichi said excitedly.

" But don't forget our pact, remember?" Ritsu asked.

" Yup, We're gonna perform at Budokan island…" Ichi said.

" The island before the island that the pirates are chasing…" Yui followed.

" Raftel, the island that has the important treasure, One Piece." Mugi said.

" So, if our captain can find One Piece, that means we have performed at Budokan island." Ritsu finished the pact.

And then, Ichi realized it's already three o'clock so Ritsu, Yui and Ichi left Mugi (She has guard duty) and the three went to sleep with a big smile on their face.

* * *

_Etude: Well, that settles that, cheesy ending huh? And now, the song is Fuwa-fuwa time because of Ritsu's hard efforts to get Ussop's Love!_

_Ritsu: OIII!_

_Etude: P.S. R n' R 'kay? _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Song of the Day:**__Fuwa-Fuwa Time  
Artist: Toyosaki Aki, Hikasa Yoko, Satou Satomi, Kotobuki Minako  
Album: Hokago Tea Time_

_KIMI wo miteru to itsumo HAATO DOKIDOKI_

_yureru omoi wa MASHUMARO mitai ni fuwafuwa_

_itsumo ganbaru (itsumo ganbaru) KIMI no yokogao (KIMI no yokogao)_

_zutto mitete mo ki'zukanai yo ne_

_yume no naka nara (yume no naka nara)_

_futari no kyori chijimerareru no ni na_

_Whenever I look at you, my heart throbs wildly_

_This shaky feeling is fluffy like marshmallow_

_You're always so hardworking, you never notice me_

_Watching your face so intently_

_And only in my dreams can we ever_

_Get close to each other_

_aa KAMI-SAMA onegai_

_futari dake no Dream Time kudasai_

_o-ki ni iri no usa-chan daite kon'ya mo OYASUMI_

_Ah, God please_

_Grant us some Dreamy Time, just the two of us together_

_I go cuddle my fave bunny plushie and say goodnight_

_fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)_

_fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)_

_fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_futo shita shigusa ni kyou mo HAATO ZUKIZUKI_

_sarige na egao wo fukayomi shisugite Overheat!_

_itsuka me ni shita (itsuka me ni shita) KIMI no MAJIkao (KIMI no MAJIkao)_

_hitomi tojite mo ukande kuru yo_

_yume de ii kara (yume de ii kara)_

_futari dake no Sweet Time hoshii no_

_And again today, just being your casual self makes me squee_

_Just reading too much into your simple smile, I overheat!_

_Your serious face that I've seen soon enough_

_Comes into view everytime I close my eyes_

_I really want the two of us to have some Sweet Time together_

_Though that may only happen in my dreams!_

_aa KAMI-SAMA doushite_

_suki ni naru hodo Dream Night setsunai no_

_totteoki no kuma-chan dashita shi kon'ya wa daijoubu ka na?_

_Ah, My Lord, why does_

_This Dreamy Night aches me so much that I'm starting to like it_

_I already took out my special Mr. Bear will I be fine?_

_mo sukoshi yuuki furutte_

_shizen ni hanaseba_

_nanika ga kawaru no ka na?_

_sonna ki suru kedo_

_If I can just have some courage_

_And try to speak to you naturally_

_Would anything change?_

_Yeah I think so..._

_dakedo sore ga ichiban muzukashii no yo_

_hanashi no kikkake to ka doushiyo_

_te ka dandori kangaeteru jiten de zenzen shizen ja nai yo ne_

_aa mou ii ya nechao nechao nechao-! (sou! nechao~)_

_But dat's da biggest problem, ya see._

_'Cuz then I'll need to think of a topic of conversation!_

_And it ain't gonna be natural fo me to do that in da first place..._

_Ahh, that's enough! Sleep sleep sleep! (Yea~! Let's sleep~)_

_aa KAMI-SAMA onegai_

_ichido dake no Miracle Time kudasai!_

_moshi sunnari hanasereba sono ato wa... dou ni ka naru yo ne_

_Ah, God please_

_Grant me some Miracle Time, just once!_

_When I finally get that chance to talk to you then afterwards... we'll see_

_fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)_

_fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)_

_fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Say the Sky is Falling!

**Let's Find One piece!**

_Etude: HEEEEYYYYYYY! A NEW CHAPPIE HAS COME!_

_Ichi: You don't need to shout._

_Yui: Really? HUURRAAY!_

_Ritsu: And let's celebrate it with a chapter_

_Etude: Just some piece of information, I'm a really slow writer. And I didn't update for months because I had a semester test. And of course mom said I can only play internet in my handphone, and so you know, I'M SORRY!_

_Ritsu: So this is not a dead fic?_

_Etude: Yup._

_Yui: YAY!_

_Ritsu: Oh, and because she hasn't write for months, her writing skills increased and she edited chapter 2 and 3, I prefer the old ones though._

_Yui: What!_

_Ritsu: Yup._

_Etude: And new info, KAKIFLY and Oda-sensei gave their cool mangas to me…. NOT!_

_Yui: Etude-nyan, that's rude…_

_

* * *

_

-Chapter 4: Please don't say 'the sky is falling'-

"Hey, how did you get to Grandline anyway?" Nami asked the three girls. Yes, Mugi was with them but… she turned to a fairy, let's say Mugi has somekind of ability when she was born. And clearly Luffy , Ussop and Chopper had stars on their eyes while Mugi did some loop-ti-loops.

"You wouldn't understand even if we tell you." Ritsu lied sitting down to her chair. "Yeah! Yeah! It's true." Yui followed. "It's actually easy… you're the ones being lazy" Ichi sweatdropped

Then, something made a cut on Yui's nose. And then, many little things fell and as you know…

" Is it raining?" Ritsu asked standing up from her chair.

" It's not raining.." Sanji answered.

" Hail? " Ritsu asked.

" Not that either genius." Ichi answered sarcastically.

And you know as well that nothing is impossible, and it means a Galleon falling from the sky isn't impossible too…

**The End**

But if there's nothing impossible, then it's not the end is it?

"!/!"

" Everyone grab hold on the ship!"

" What the heck happened here? First we joined a crazy crew…. Second we die…. The sky is falling is it?" Ichi murtered, with a background of Mugi happily skipping(?).

" It's DREAM! IT MUST BE A NIGHTMARE!" Ussop hoped. Chopper with Yui hugging him answered " Really? That's good!" But Ichi has negative answer, " IN YOUR DREAMS!".

" Yui! Protect the SHIP! " Ritsu Commanded. " Okay! huh? Ussop what are you doing?" Yui as she let go of Chopper and the same time as Luffy when they saw him, meditating.

And… guess what, he opened his eyes and a skull appeared on his face!

" I gotta keep that skull…" Ritsu said in awe…

* * *

After several crashes, bumps, skulls, broken things and etc., it finally came to a final… everyone lived.

" Woow… it's finally over. Mugi! Can you make us some snacks?" Yui asked earning a bump from Ichi to her head.

" But how come… I know that theres no ship at the sky… except if it's a flying ship. And that's impossible… " Ichi murtered beside Ritsu, Chopper and Ussop who was scared to death, and there was a yell from Nami. Quickly, Sanji asked " What's wrong Nami-san?"

" The Log-Post... it's broken!" She said as she stared at the Log-Post, which is currently pointing up and not moving.

" That's not right, there's another magnetic field. It's changing the direction of the post. If it points up it means… it must've locked onto a sky island…!" Robin answered.

" SKY ISLAND!" Everyone except Ichi who is now in a bersek mode.

"" Ichi murtered with Ritsu whispering loud to Yui " She's angry! " She shout-whispered.

" Did that skeleton really fall from there?" Ussop asked.

"Yup, no doubt about that!" Ritsu said with a determinated face. No, scratch that, she's grinning at Ussop. Giving shivers in his spines.

"Is there something wrong with the skull Ri-chan?" Yui asked curiously, well maybe she was naturally curious. And Ritsu began whispering something evil to Mugi and Yui, but not to Ichi. Because she can't keep a secret even for once.

" No… it's more like a floating sea… " Robin explained some more, ignoring the three gossiping girls.

" She is poisoning our mind… don't believe it… " Ichi now was scaring Ritsu, who is done telling the sinister plan, with a very creepy face. However, Ritsu is trying ignoring her.

" Sea?" Nami asked more confused with another background of two boys and two girls with stars on their eyes.

" IS THERE REALLY AN ISLAND FLOATING ON TOP OF FLOATING SEA UP THERE! " Yui shouted.

"YEAH YUI! ALRIGHT LET'S GO!" Ritsu cheered along with Yui.

" EVERYONE UPWARD WE GO!" Luffy continued.

" FULL SPEED AHEAD!" Ussop added.

Well… at least that kind of spirit doesn't last for a minute. Robin shutted Yui and Luffy's mouth with her Hana-Hana fruit. " It's impossible for a ship to go up captain and Yui-Chan." Sanji said to the over-excited crew. "And if we want to how are we gonna do it?" (recovered) Ichi continued, and Sanji goes mellorine again " ICHI-SWAN IS SO SMART!"

" To tell you the truth, I've never seen any sky island before in my life. I don't know about them that much." Robin told Nami.

" That's right! It's impossible! Floating seas and islands…. The Log-Post is broken… That's right!" Nami complained.

" No Ms. Navigator, what you should worry is not the Post. It's how to get up there…" Robin smartly said.

Ichi glanced on the sea, hoping something interesting would show up. Where she found the three people (as in Yui, Ussop and Luffy) on the broken Galleon.

" Are they crazy or what?" Ichi sighed in disappointment.

" They said they were searching for clues.." Chopper appeared.

" I didn't ask your opinion chibi…" Ichi said flatly ' I just realized he's sooo cute!' She actually thought squealing in her mind.

" I'M NOT CHIBI YOU BAKA!" Chopper with a happy dance.

" Hey, Ichi. Do you think there would be angels there?" Ritsu asked to Ichi. Mugi who's just carrying some empty plates stopped and dropped the plates.

" What's the matter Mugi?" Ichi ran over her making sure she's okay lending her a hand, Mugi 's holding her head like she got a headache.

" It's nothing." Mugi got up by herself and went to get the broom.

" Strange." Ritsu followed from behind.

" She's never been like this?" Zoro came up from behind shocking Ritsu but not Ichi. Which Ichi answered with "She's always the Happy-go-Lucky type."

"No matter how many times this ship is in a strange situation, whatever danger we encounter, the only thing we can count on is the Log-Post. In this sea, we can only blame our narrow-mind thinking. No matter what the Log-Post points, there will be an island there." Robin explained.

* * *

And with that, Robin examined the skeleton that fell on Ussop and where Ritsu wanted to keep using trempanation ritual.

" Aaaaww… Why did she take my skeleton?" Ritsu whined leaning to kitchen door.

"You know that the skeleton is the only clue here…" Ichi came up from behind, "And besides, you wanna keep that so you can scare the heck out of Ussop. Right?" She smirked at Ritsu's 'Oh no she found out' face. "How did you know that?" Ritsu accused Ichi. "Hey, I'm a sharp listener. Okay then, I'm gonna help Robin dissect!" Ichi grinned at her friend's 'Oh no' face. After that Ichi went down so she can help Robin.

"So… you're using that old ritual thing right? What's it called? Umm…. Trapathingy…" Ichi tried to remember as she helped Robin examining. " Trepanation. Isn't that right Chopper?" Mugi, who appears to have cleaned up mess, came up behind Chopper, with her cheerful smile back.

" Yeah, it was used to cure head diseases on the past. But it's a very old method…" Chopper said.

" That's right," Robin said. " He died around 200 years ago, he must've died of sickness while voyaging. His teeth is still intact unlike the rest of his skull. Because they were covered in rubber oil. It was a custom of a certain area in South Blue… From that point of history, this ship must've been used for exploring…"

And then, as if it was a miracle, Mugi brought a book about history and gave it to Robin.

" Where did she get that?" Nami asked a little bit shocked, you can see it at her twitching eyebrow,

" Mugi brought a large bag. She said she's from a rich family," Ritsu explained, and then you could see that Nami's eyes have Beli's. " But, she didn't brought her money!" Ritsu shouted. Which made Nami sulk at the corner of the ship.

As they talk, Robin searches through the book's page. And she stops at a certain page. " Here it is, Saint Breeze from the Kingdom of Breeze. It set sail around 208 years." Then, everyone looked at the page to see the Galleon that looked like the one that fell from the sky.

" It's the same ship that fell from the sky!" Sanji said.

" Just from a skull, you can get that much information?" Surprised Nami asked.

" If it's an exploring ship, there must've been a router on that ship…"

When Robin said that, there's two gurgling voice, probably Yui and Luffy, and Ussop saying:

" HOLD ON YOU TWO!"

Ritsu sighed, she swims to the ship to get Yui. " Yui can't swim?" Chopper asked Ichi.

" Yeah,Yui ate the Uchiwa-Uchiwa(Fan) no mi. I ate Han-Han(Seal) no mi. Ritsu is the only one that can fetch us when we fall from our small ship, before we met you." Ichi explained as she pouts.

" What about Mugi?" Chopper asked again.

" if her wings get wet, she can't fly…" Ichi sighed, probably because she didn't want to spill information to a person that she considers as reindeer. '_Who knows Chopper could be a monster.'_ Ichi thought.

* * *

" Hey guys! Look what I got! I found something cool!" Luffy excitedly, he showed everyone a map that has Skypee,*Cough* I mean Skypiea written at the upper left on it. The map was pretty old. It's explained at the little torn at the edges of the paper and the color.

" A map…" Yui awed amazed by the map.

Then, Nami snatched the map and looked at the map. " Skypiea, that means there's an island on the clouds…?" She asked while examining.

" Huh? The Sky peed?" Ritsu asked, it was really obvious that she knows how it writes. And so she gets a bump on her head again from ichi…

" See! There's a Sky island!" Yui said with stars in her eyes as she peeked the map behind Nami's shoulder with Ussop and Luffy.

" ALRIGHT! USSOP! YUI! RI-CHAN! CHOPPER! THERE'S IS A SKY ISLAND! LET'S GO FOR IT!" Luffy shouted in excitement.

" YEAH!" Yui followed in too…

" But, it could be fake you know…" Nami said.

You could see their face going down releasing a dark, sad aura.

" Hey, that's my aura…" Ichi said smirking to herself.

" Ah, Sorry. I mean, there might be one." Nami apologized feeling bad.

" WE JUST DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET THERE!" Nami's personality suddenly changed as she hits the mast's pole.

" YOU'RE A NAVIGATOR RIGHT! THINK OF SOMETHING!" Luffy shouted too…

" THERE'S SOMETHING THAT IS CALLED "IMPOSSIBLE"!" Nami madly response to Luffy.

" I DON'T CARE! I JUST WANT TO GO UP THERE!" Luffy bickered back.

" Nami-san is cute when she's mad…" Sanji said.

" For me, she looks like a witch for me." Zoro said back.

" Huh? What's that marimo?" Angered Sanji shouted to him.

" You heard me Love-Cook!" Zoro shouted to Love-Cook back.

Two fights, seriously…

* * *

" It'll just point up, I guess we have to search the ship like Robin said…" Nami sighed as she looked her Log-Post. " If the ship can get up there, maybe our ship can too… We just need the ship's router…"

" But the ship already sunk." Ichi said.

" IF IT'S SUNK THEN WE SALVAGE IT!" Nami said.

" YOSH!" Ussop, Ritsu and Yui took a fishing pole.

" HOW ARE YOU GOING TO SALVAGE USING A FISHING POLE!" Ichi karate-chopped Ritsu, Ussop and Luffy.

" Robin-san," Yui and Chopper went to Robin, who's sitting at the stairs.

" What's salvage?" Chopper asked.

" It's an activity where we pull up a sunken ships." Robin said.

" But this ship is too big to be pulled up with three fishing poles…" Yui said, looking at the place where the ship sunk.

" If it's too big, then we should use something more interesting…" Nami said smirking, as if she heard all of the conversation.

And then, Ussop made a weird suit. A barrel with a window in the upper middle, and gloves and two of the suits has one barrel to cover the leg. Since it was only four, Yui, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji was the one who wear them and will go down to the sea.

" It's hard to move with the barrel covering my feet…" Yui complained, as Mugi putting the connection pipes to the hole on top of their barrels.

" Don't worry! My work is good as perfection!" Ussop said, as he's the one that made them.

And the four of them went down to the ocean, with Ritsu saying good luck to them as they splashed in.

" Chopper here, please reply." Chopper said to the speaker phone that is on the communication and breathing line."

" This is Yui, I need snacks after this… Mugi! Can you make one?" Yui replied.

Mugi, who heard this went to the kitchen instantly after Yui said that.

" This is Luffy! There's lots of monsters down here!" Luffy replied.

" This is Zoro, is this a sea snake's hen?" Zoro replied.

" This is Sanji, the sea snake is coming to get us!" Sanji replied.

" Ok then!" Nami replied back from above.

" What do you mean by OK then!" Ussop shrieked.

Ritsu puts a hand to Ussop's shoulder, saying, " She's a witch. Bear with it."

" Salvage~ Salvage~ Salvage~" A voice can be heard.

If you should know, the salvage of the strawhat pirates may stop…

* * *

Next Time: A monkey man came, and he wants to salvage at the very same spot too! What will happen to Yui, Luffy, Sanji and Zoro?

_Etude: I'm really sorry for the lack of update, I can only update if my inspiration comes in…._

_Ritsu: Well, bye-bye everybody!_

* * *

_Song of the Day:_ _Shadow of the Day  
__Artist:__ Linkin Park  
__Album:__ Minutes to Midnight_

_I close both locks below the window  
I close both blinds and turn away  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way_

And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you  
Pink cards and flowers on your window  
Your friends all plead for you to stay  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way

And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you


End file.
